SSS
by ItachiUzumaki98
Summary: Unlike the U.S, Hydra didn't fail to make more than one super soldier. However, a rogue group of Hydra scientist working for the Soviets had their own plan. Natural born sons of James Barnes, the first Winter Soldier. They were fast, strong and 'special'. But only Dr. Whitehall knew how special. And he was loyal to Hydra.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or the Avengers. All Characters belong to their respective creators. I own nothing!

* * *

 _"The clones Doctor, how are they?"_

 _"Their training is near completion. But they are not clones."_

 _"And the original?"_

 _"For the last time there is no original, and there are no clones!"_

 _"Just give me an update on my weapons doctor."_

Floating in a large tube filled with what he had first thought was water but now knew otherwise a fifteen-year-old blonde listened in on the conversation going on outside his tube. He couldn't remember how long he had been in the tube months maybe even years. But for the past three weeks, he had forced himself to "wake up" keeping his heart rate even so not to alert the doctors every three days at the same time when the doctor's benefactor showed up like clockwork asking questions about him.

 _"The serum?"_

 _"Extraordinary! I had never in my wildest dreams thought that our first subject would be such success! The serum was a work of pure genius and the boy, well the boy will be our most valuable weapon."_

Frowning at the insinuation that he was just a weapon he beat down the urge to break the glass and show them he was more than what they wanted him to be. That he had feelings and wasn't some rat, they could poke and prod like they did. Instead, he listened as the benefactor began comparing him to a man named Barnes while the doctor rattled off about how he was going to be the perfect counter to the deadly assassin. _"Why would I be the perfect counter? And what serum, I haven't been given a serum. Have I?"_

 _"The weapon?"_

 _"Both are tested and ready."_

 _"Good, very good Doctor. Wipe his memories."_

Startled at the command, he stifled a gasp nearly alerting everyone to his awakened state.

 _"Wipe my memories?"_ He thought shocked. He didn't even know something like that was possible to do, and even if it was why would the person who wanted a living weapon throw away all the training he had done? How had he even known he was trained? Everything was getting so confusing; he needed to get out before the doctor could wipe his memories or he would never find out why he was in a tube.

 _"I have already wiped his past away, erasing any more would affect his training."_

Hearing those words he felt anger course through his veins. He was angry because he would never have the answer to his questions, angry that the doctor would do something like that and most of all angry at the benefactor for... for everything that was happening. Whoever was ordering the doctor to experiment on him was the cause of his pain.

Pain. He didn't even know why he was hurt, and that was also the benefactor's fault. Tensing his muscles he opened his eyes glaring through the glass at the people around him focusing on the only one, not in a white coat who was shouting at the doctor in the same tone as the voice that ordered his memories to be erased. _The Benefactor._ Growling the blonde threw a fist at the glass at the same time as the door to the lab exploded in a massive blast of lighting.

 _"Doctor what's going on!"_

Watching in horror, his anger dropped along with each body that fell as more lightning bolts came through the smoke piercing the doctor's bodies killing them instantly. This wasn't right. These people needed to be punished for what they did to him but killing them wasn't the answer, he had to stop this. They were the only ones who could tell him who he was.

 _"I'm releasing Naruto!"_

Watching as the doctor pressed a few buttons on his desk the now named Naruto punched at the glass as the liquid in his tube began draining. Punching the glass, Naruto ripped the wires from his body and the oxygen mask covering his face dropping to the floor no longer suspended by the liquid holding him.

"Doctor we must go now," Naruto called climbing out of the tube indifferent to the glass stabbing into his foot. It would heal later. _"Arrrgh!"_ Again with knowing things but not knowing how he knew.

Glaring at the doctor, he grabbed the man by the arm helping him to his feet filing the white-haired, slightly balding and bearded face away in his mind in case he lost the doctor during the escape and had to find him again. "We need to go, doctor?... I'm not sure what your name is, but we can discuss that later."

"You must stop the others from being rele-" The Doctor never finished his sentence as a bolt of lightning burst from his chest.

"Doctor!" Picking the doctor up Naruto slung the older man over his shoulder running from the room as more lightning bolts flashed killing everyone inside.

"I need to know how to get out of here doc."

"Lef...left, go left." the doctor slurred his consciousness fading as blood flooded from the gaping wound on the right side of his chest. "Third door, down. The password is Zimniy soldat."

Skidding to a halt, Naruto peeked around the corner only running out after he saw no one in the halls. The doc had said something about there being others like the one who killed the rest of the scientist, and if they all had powers like controlling lighting, he wouldn't be able to stop them and save the doctor.

Coming to a stop at the large metal door third on the right he whispered the password keeping a look out for any others as the metal door swung open slowly, the groaning metal echoing in the halls undoubtedly giving their position away.

Entering the room and slamming the door closed behind him, Naruto surveyed the room locking every detail away in his mind in seconds. From the tinted windows overlooking a snow-covered valley to the armored safe tucked away in the corner. Laying the doctor down on a plush sofa in front of a large mahogany desk Naruto gave the man a few soft slaps on the face.  
"Doc you gotta stay awake. I need you to tell me how to get us out of here."

"Not us...you."

"That's not going to work doctor. I need to know who I am, what was done to me. And the only person still alive that knows any of that is you." Pacing the room Naruto ran his hands over the windows and walls looking for any way out of the hole they had trapped themselves in. The windows were bulletproof, and the walls were metal too thick to get through without tools. The door seemed to be the only way out, but that wasn't going to work, not with lighting man or whatever else the doctor had been working on out there waiting for them.

"You..you can beat them." Hand clutching his gaping burnt wound the doctor coughed up blood breathing heavily. "Their powers came from you. Even together you could still get past them. Alone. Everything you need to know is in the safe; you don't need me to tell you who you are. The files will have everything in them."

"And they could be filled with lies!" Naruto snapped. He needed someone alive and breathing to tell him what he needed to know. "If you tell me I will be able to tell whether you are lying or not. That won't work with ink on a piece of paper."

Before the words even left his mouth he was questioning them. How could he tell if the doctor was lying to him? Running a frustrated hand through his still wet blonde hair, Naruto looked over to the safe then back to the doctor who was bleeding out. The man's wound didn't look any better, and he had no idea how far away the nearest hospital was. What if by the time they escaped and reached a medical facility the doctor was already dead from blood loss?

"What's the code for the safe?" He asked moving to the large metal box. He would pack the files and take them with when he and the doctor made their escape just in case the doctor didn't make it. Nothing may be true but at least he would have something regarding his past.

"1177118899."

Typing in the code Naruto looked back at the Doctor with a slight frown before pulling open the door. The doctor was a little to cooperate for someone who not ten minutes ago was planning to turn him into a mindless weapon.  
"He's dying. Probably just wants to get some good deeds in before he kicks the bucket."

Satisfied with his reasoning Naruto opened the safe making sure to stay behind the door as he did. Even if the doctor was trying to repent like he thought, the man was still the enemy.

When nothing exploded or shot out of the safe after a minute of waiting, Naruto pulled the door open further. Inside the safe were shelves lining the walls, mostly empty except for a few stacks of folders filled with paperwork. In the center of the room was a mannequin dressed in familiar clothing.

Cocking his head to the side he frowned. "Why does it only have one sleeve?"

"Ha..ha, so clueless." The doctor laughed behind him and Naruto turned around glaring at the man.

"Your life is in my hands, doctor. I wouldn't antagonize me if I were you."

Snorting the Doctor shook his head. "You're left arm, look at it."

Glancing down at his arm Naruto gasped. "What the hell!"

Twisting the metal limb he clenched and unclenched his fist. How could he have missed not having a left arm? Why did he have a metal arm in the first place?

Dragging his eyes away from his prosthetic arm Naruto began grabbing files from the shelves. Not just the ones labeled with his names but everything the Doctor had saved.

"You were made to combat the super soldiers of HYDRA. You needed an upgrade."

Angered by the answer Naruto kept pulling folders from the shelves keeping his back to the dying Doctor.  
"It doesn't bother you, messing with someone's life like you did mine. taking away my memories, my past, playing with my life? My _body_?"

"Yet, you were still going to save me."

"Because I needed information that only you had," Naruto answered continuing to pull files out of the safe placing them on the desk skimming through each folder before setting them down.

Him. Rogers. Blonsky. Enhanced by a different serum, each of them a Super Soldier in their own right created to do the bidding of others. Rogers, the U.S military, Blonsky, also the U.S military, Barnes and him made by HYDRA.

"You guys did some really sick stuff trying to get the serum working for me as it did for Rogers...What nothing to say to that Doc? Doc? Oh."

Laying on the sofa, the Doc stared at him with unresponsive eyes. Walking over to the corpse Naruto dragged two fingers down hiding the Docs dead eyes from the world.

 _"Looks like I'm on my own now."_ Leaving the doctors body where he died Naruto went back to the safe and started pulling the clothing from the mannequin. The adrenaline of his escape from the tube was fading and if he was going to escape he needed clothes. He wouldn't last long naked outside in the snow.

Sliding the surprisingly light black one-sleeved vest and black pants on he pulled the black fingerless gloves over his fingers before stepping into the black boots.

"Now I just need weapons." He muttered tying the boots tight.

Lighting guy was still somewhere in the building and if the doc wasn't lying there were others like him.

"Voice activation, Winter Soldier-2, confirmed." A robotic voice said seemingly coming from everywhere at once.

"What the-" Stepping back as the right wall of the safe split open Naruto stared at the racks of weapons on display with three backpacks and a shoulder harness hanging above the Assault rifles, hand grenades, grenade launchers, knives and a shield?

Picking the dark silver disc up, slightly surprised at how light it was he stared at the red star painted on the front. He recognized it. From where he didn't know but he had seen it before. That much he knew.

Twirling the shield in his hands he frowned at the strange sound it made while moving. _"It's not metal."_

A metal shield this size would have weighed more. Setting it down he took the shoulder harness hanging in the hidden compartment and slid his arms through it before picking the shield up again and strapping it to his back.

Taking his pick from the rest of the weapons he grabbed, three, Gerber Mark II Combat knives, strapping two to his lower back and one to his right thigh. A SIG-Sauer P220ST pistol he stapped to his left thigh and the Colt M4A1 outfitted with a grenade launcher. Grabbing two extra magazines for each weapon he slid them into the four largest pouches on his belt and walked out of the safe taking a backpack with him.

Unzipping the larger of the two compartments he dumped the M.R.E's inside out onto the desk and exchanged them with the folders the doctor had said contained his life.

 _"But I am going to need to eat."_ He had no idea where he was. The only knowledge he had of his location was the view from the window in this office. And that only told him it was cold and that he was near a mountain range. Which wasn't helpful at all.

Going back into the safe he grabbed the other two backpacks and emptied one into the other as he walked back to the desk and attached the two bags together using the buckles on each pack. Picking up the assault rifle with his human arm he moved to the window and brought his robotic arm back.

Whoever was on the other side of the door could control lighting and who knows what the others could do. The doctor said he could beat them but all he had were guns and a metal arm. He couldn't fight against someone who could control lighting. The guy would fry him in seconds.

Throwing his arm forward he punched the glass as hard as he could using his right arm to guard his eyes as the window shattered.

* * *

 **Adopted from Narutoxovers71.**

 **To quote the MCU, it all ties together. This story and my other story will tie together. Not right away but in later chapters.**

 **I have the stories planned out and I don't want to give anything away so please don't ask if I just made and O.C Winter Soldier and gave him Naruto's name. He is similar to Bucky's Winter Soldier but that is because like how the U.S tried to re-create Captain America HYDRA made more Winter soldiers. That's all I'll say for now. The rest will be explained in the stories.**

 **Hope you guys like the story so far! Leave a review with what you think, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
